


【盾铁】总裁与黄金四分卫 一发完 日常au

by peiqianye



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peiqianye/pseuds/peiqianye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>短片傻白甜</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾铁】总裁与黄金四分卫 一发完 日常au

填红区姑娘cherry5588的梗，设定队长四分卫Tony总裁，但Tony以为队长只是个普通服务生的故事，一发完。

门口传来悉悉索索的钥匙开门声，进来的人在看到沙发上睡着的Tony后下意识放轻了脚步，可还是将对方吵醒了。

“你回来啦，”Tony揉了揉眼睛，想看看他刚下班的男朋友，可他实在太困了，只能迷糊着眼看着眼前一团金色的短发。“唔，今天甜甜圈店的上班时间有点长。”

来人没有回应，他把半起身的Tony撑着双臂扶了起来。“你这样睡会感冒的，”Tony耳边传来对方低低的责备，随之而来的气流让他耳朵有点痒，Tony偏过头，将整个人都挂在他男朋友身上，“我刚结束，唔，瑞典的新能源交流会议就回来了，还以为你会在家呢。”

“最近比较忙，而且我以为你至少得明天下午才能回来。”Tony察觉到对方在他鼻尖上落下一个小小的吻，这让他觉得两小时的等待也不算什么。他摸着对方坚硬结实的后背肌肉，热气从薄薄的T恤下传到他手心里，“你就应该来我的.唔..公司上班...”“先去睡觉，”对方打断了Tony带着气音的抱怨，将他整个人连着毯子一齐抱了起来，Tony嗅了嗅对方身上熟悉的沐浴露香味，昏昏沉沉的大脑再一次陷入了睡眠。

第二天，Tony在煎蛋和烤土司的香味中醒来，他把被子掀开往厨房走去，果然看到他男朋友正在做早餐。

“Steve，”Tony看着对方转过头，“你几点起的？我怎么不知道。”

“六点半，生物钟。”Steve将最后一片培根放到盘子里，转身推着Tony往浴室走去，“现在都九点了，快去洗漱。”

 

“演讲还算成功，”Tony吞着盘子煎的正好的双蛋，“Pepper决定放我一周的假奖励我‘乖乖的’按照剧本完成了Stark新能源项目的宣传。”

“慢点吃，”Steve好笑的抽出纸巾将Tony小胡子上粘着的蛋黄擦去，“那我也请假陪你好好休息几天。”

“真的不考虑来我公司上班？”Tony抬起头看着Steve，“Stark企业每年可是收到成千上万的求职信，而现在它的老板现在正坐在你对面邀请你。”

“不了，你知道我不太懂那些最新科技的研发。”

“那Stark企业也能养的起你，”Tony有点不开心的戳着吐司片，“算了，你也有你的想法，你就那么喜欢甜甜圈店的外卖工作？”

“如果没有它，也许我就碰不上你了。”Steve笑了起来，似乎是想到什么有趣的回忆。

“哼，第一次见面就能搭讪陌生客人，谁知道之前....”

Steve在Tony嘴角舔了舔，“你知道我只主动和你说过话。”

Tony在Steve有些宠溺的眼神中败下阵来，“OK，OK，保证不再过问你换工作的事了。”

“我觉得我现在的工作还不错，”Steve揉了揉Tony的头顶，“吃完出去走走，你不是一直都想看我在布鲁克林的旧公寓吗？”

Tony觉得他最近上镜的频率可能太高了，要不然就是Stark企业的媒体宣传做的太到位。最近几乎每次他和Steve一起上街总是能引起人群的大范围骚动，许多路人偷偷地跟在他们后面拍照或是议论。

“我就说‘Brainy is new sexy.’，”Tony朝他左边的的棕发女生抛出一个飞吻，听着对方开始尖叫，他转头看着Steve，“没想到这么多人都开始关注科技研发界，也许我得多看看新闻八卦，说不定我在上面出现的频率非常可观。”

Steve朝一个试图跟过来的狗仔挑挑眉，成功地将其震慑在原地。“嗯，谁让你既是Stark的首席研发师又是Stark的最大股东。”他把Tony拉近自己的怀中，周围开始传来抽气声和低声的尖叫，“好好走路，不要东张西望。”

Tony看着那些面颊通红的迷妹们，恶作剧般的亲了下Steve的脸颊，看着她们一副“天哪简直太幸福了”的激动脸，显得十分得意，“我应该去参加一些综艺节目，它们的收视率一定会非常高。”

Tony和Steve继续往前走着，他似乎隐约听着远处的人群里传来“黄金四分卫”“冠军”“联盟”之类的词，但随着目的地的临近，Tony很快就将这些放在了脑后。

“这就是你的旧公寓？”Tony吃惊的看着眼前十分破旧的摇摇欲坠的三层楼，房子外面的漆已经被雨水侵蚀的看不出原来的颜色。“我之前住在三楼，还算不错，起码下大雨的时候不会漫水进来。”Steve朝Tony耸耸肩，“虽然房间小但是还算五脏俱全，并没有什么特别不方便的地方。”

“Jesus，”Tony小心碰了碰浴室斑驳的墙壁，像是怕它会突然垮下之类的，“我从来不知道布鲁克林区还能有这样的公寓。”他绕着房间走了几圈，然后扑倒在男朋友身上，“对不起，Steve，”他闷闷地声音从Steve的肩膀上传来，“我应该早点认识你的。”

“不是你的错，Tony，”Steve抱住黑发男人，“之前我的经济条件的确不太好，但自从上班后薪酬还不错，现在的公寓我们两个住也还挺好的。”

“你就应该听我的搬去我的别墅，”Tony咬了下Steve的下巴，“可惜你就是个老顽固。”

“你的别墅离你我的上班地点太远了，”Steve用下巴的胡渣蹭了蹭Tony的脸，听着对方传来咯咯的笑声，“我不想把时间浪费在路上，或许我们周末可以搬过去住。”

“好吧，”Tony叹了口气，“反正我总是说不过你。”

 

“我想要超级碗总决赛的门票。”Clint撑着桌子对Tony说，“你说过我如果我完成了这个项目就答应我一个条件。”

“你在开玩笑吗，小鸟，超级碗好像就在最近，他们的票一向提前许久就售空了，换个条件。”Tony依旧埋头在数学公式里。

“事实上，后天就是总决赛，你到底是多不关注体育赛事。”Clint有点手舞足蹈，“我就只要超级碗总决赛的门票，其他要求免谈。”

“那更不可能买到了，就算我有钱但我并不认识和体育相关的.....”

“我可以买到，”Steve的声音突然从门口传来，Tony看过去。“我知道一些工作人员，他们手里通常还有一些余票。”

“谢谢你，Steve。”Clint兴奋的朝Steve点点头，“我去找Coulson了，他听到这个消息一定非常开心。”

“你不用为我做这个，”Tony看着Steve，心里一片柔软，他知道Steve爱他，但这种票表面价就已经挺贵了，何况是现在，“我可以用别的条件和小鸟换。”

“其实并不太难，到时你也去看好吗，“Steve坐到Tony身边“我会买四张票。”

“你知道我不能拒绝你的要求，甜心。”Tony舔舔下嘴唇。

“唔...不要总是这样突然亲上来....嘿,现在还在办公室.....脱....脱了裤子....呃....在抽屉里...轻点.....啊.....不行....慢一......点.....呃.....................”

 

Tony拿着手上的门票坐在超级碗决赛现场。Steve怎么还没来，他有些着急，已经超过约定时间二十分钟了，Steve从来不会迟到的，他听着场内已经传来开场的音乐声，屏幕上开始闪现入场队伍的图像。

“WTF。”Tony看着屏幕上出现了他男朋友的图像。是的，那，他，妈，的，绝，对，是，他，的，男，朋，友，即使他穿着丑兮兮的防撞球服和头盔他也能认出来那绝对是Steve Rogers。更何况他周围的人像突然抽了羊癫疯似得全部站起来，摇摆着他们手中的旗子开始大喊“Rogers，Rogers，Rogers。”妈的，他耳朵要聋了。

Tony恍恍惚惚的看着场内的明星表演，他现在脑子有点不够用，他男朋友突然从甜甜圈店员变成运动员，这震惊到他了。

音乐结束后，场内响起了介绍各自队长以及裁判的声音，所有橄榄球队员都围了上去。“Give me a second。”Steve的声音突然响了起来，摄像机开始转向他，“Tony Stark，我知道你现在就坐在观众席上看这场比赛。”他顿了一下，“All I want to say is I love you. Would you marry me？”然后他跪了下来，将手中的戒指盒对着摄像机打开，“I love you, Tony.”

本就吵闹的现场一下子沸腾了起来，主持人被震惊到没有说话。接着大家发现了观众席上的Tony，“他坐在这”，他们说道，现场几万人的目光一下聚集到Tony的身上。

“呃，”Tony看着他周围有点气势汹汹的人群，他发誓，只要他敢说不的话他们绝对会冲上来把他撕碎的。“Yes,I will.”Tony有点咬牙切齿地答应了这个突如其来的求婚，他还不想死在疯狂的粉丝手上。

接下来的比赛他并没有过多关注，他只知道Steve进攻的动作实在太他妈帅了，还有他和对方球员冲撞的时候也见鬼的性感。

“非常漂亮的长传！！！Rogers不愧为黄金四分卫.......”

“天哪，对方的擒杀有效的阻止了Rogers......”

“赢了！！！！！！！纽约红人队赢了！！！！！！！！！！！！”主持人的声音里有抑制不住的激动，“纽约红人队成功卫冕超级碗，这是近几年首次的卫冕冠军！！！！让我们恭喜他们！！！！当然，在这其中........”

Tony从观众席中默默地退了出来，他逮住一个工作人员，“红人的休息室在哪？”

“在那，”工作人员给Tony指了指方向，“你可以给我签....”

“嘿，Tony。”Steve脱下他身上的球服，试图走上前去。

“为什么骗我？”

“我没有骗你，你想想，我从来没说过自己是甜甜圈店员。”Steve对Tony展开了特有的迷人微笑。

Tony回想了会，Steve的确从来没有在他面前说过他是哪家店的店员。“可是你也没有否认过，”Tony气呼呼的，“你不是一个合格的男朋友.....”

“现在是丈夫了。”Steve忽视了队友的口哨和起哄声，把Tony堵到角落里。

“我是被迫才答应的，不要抱过来.......天哪，你黏黏的！！！”

“I love you, Tony。”

FIN.

“他从来没说过他是四分卫，”Tony朝Pepper抱怨道，语气里带着自己都没意识到的骄傲，“明明是个还不错的运动员为什么不说呢。”

“你一直不知道？”Pepper瞪着眼前的Tony，手中晃着报纸和杂志，上面的封面都是Steve，“所有人都知道他是那个‘黄金四分卫’。”

Real Fin.


End file.
